User talk:TFVanguard
Disambiguation Policy The wiki is getting a great upgrade and I'm thankful for your help, but what I don't understand is why are all of the character shortcuts being removed in the name of housekeeping, it's Wiki 101 that character with long names like Ashley Winchester and Rudy Roughknight are given short redirects for easy access, even if this isn't the case, it still applies for other entries, like Places, Items and even Events, it's also done like this to make edits easier, it's tedious for many editors to write out the entire title when it doesn't have to be that way, it's done in every other wiki so why is this any different? Mcbowser 16:24, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :The reason for that is that while Ashley doesn't have numerous connotations within the whole of Wild Arms, characters like "Todd", etc, most certainly do. Since the search engine (at lest) will auto-complete names like Ashley anyway, it seems the most logical way to keep things clean, rather than resort to eventual disambiguation pages for 'Brad' or 'Jude' or 'Shane'. -Vanguard 19:00, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :: Don't forget that Wild Arms isn't build in an "To be continued style" series, Todd is like Ashley, he's not part of the entire series either, he only appears in one game and that's about it (this is to the exception of Wild Arms 5 which may or may not be canon), it's like this: Rudy is to Ashley like McDullen is to Todd, that's how they did the game, none of the games connected but the plot was made to seem like it was. :: The search engine on the other hand doesn't work like that, disambiguation pages are made for people like Tony and Maribelle, this is because Maribelle makes more then one appearance and two characters have the name Tony, the auto-connection is made so you wouldn't have to type out the first and last name, without it, you'd have to do it every single time, and your left with a large list to sort through, it's more practical this way. Mcbowser 20:42, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::: I'm pretty aware of the series. :P I wasn't implying that there were seperate Ashley instances, but there are three completely different Ashley's in the entire series. So 'Ashley' would need a disambiguation page to reference the main character of WA2, the Councilman, or the shopkeeper. - Vanguard 02:02, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::: No no no, that's not what i meant, what i mean was that there's only ONE Ashley, ergo, Rudy, Sheyanne and Janus CANNOT be considered as such because they aren't known as that, you don't need a disambiguation page because they are look-a-likes, you need it because there are other characters who carry the same title and could confused the viewer if they know the character on a first name basis. :::: But this topic isn't about disambiguation pages, it's about redirections, you can redirect to an article without it leading to a disambiguate-style sheet, if you were right it would be like this... * Ashley (Wild Arms) Ashley doesn't exist in this game * Ashley (Wild Arms 2) Ashley is based off of Rudy, but he is NOT Rudy * Ashley (Wild Arms 3) Janus is based off of Ashley, but he is NOT Ashley You do realize that wikis are not made like this, it never was, it never will be like this. this is my whole case and point. Mcbowser 01:41, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: I have to wonder if you're being deliberately obtuse. The examples I gave were completely different characters that happened to share a name. If you were to say 'Ashley', you would have to point out which Ashley you were talking about. There is a Wild Arms character, a shopkeeper, that's just named Ashley and she is NOT either of the other two characters. ::::: This is to say nothing of 'Tony' or 'Todd' which also each have numerous characters that happen to say the name. I can't imagine that there's a wiki out there that if I typed the name 'George' would automatically assume that I meant George Washington no matter what, and redirect there, despite the numerous other George-named people in existence. - Vanguard 14:58, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::: I'm not being obtuse, i get what your saying, but look at it this way, the reason people get George Washington when "George" is typed in is because the majority of viewers are looking for that particular person, also, he has more standing in common awareness then any other person with that name, the name "George" alone by far is a very vague name, it's basically used by a quarter of people in America (more or less). :::: Shopkeeper Ashley isn't as well known as Winchester, she's a small footnote in the series because she makes less of an impact in the plot then the main protagonist, in fact, I didn't even know who you were talking about until you said it was a "she" and she worked in a shop, in Wild Arms 5, Ashley works in a bakery, and when you say that, it still applies to Winchester as well, she's not even worth mentioning because there are many shopkeepers in Filgaia and they are just there for appearances. Mcbowser 21:05, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: Just, until we get a lot of articles and hits down, I would prefer to keep down the redirects to aliases (like Lady Harken) or the like. Yeah, it wouldn't make sense to give the same precedence to the Councilman, for instance, but for the sake of precedent, and keeping in mind Tony, Todd, and other second-tier characters, I would very much prefer to keep down the clutter at the moment. -Vanguard 04:07, 23 April 2009 (UTC) : Wild ARMs 2 freezes when the boss Elebart uses his Stun Gun Hammer. The disc is relatively clean so I'm thinking the problem is a glitch. Do you know how to avoid it? Sefiros2211 (talk) 19:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : If I remember right, WA2 has a handful of 'game freeze' bugs which may or may not occur in your game. This is due to some localization errors in not cleaning up the text fields properly in memory. The USUAL fix is to restart the dungeon where the crash comes, which cleans up some of the in-game memory, but it's not a guarantee that it'll help. Otherwise, I would try really scrubbing the second disc with Kleenex or a dedicated computer wipe under VERY hot water, just in case it's a load error as well. Hope this helps! - Vanguard (talk) 14:29, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Not especially helpful, I'm afraid. What do you mean by restart the dungeon. There's no save point before the boss in question. What computer wipe do you recommend? Also, I was wondering if youy could spread the word about this problem to the various wiki users. maybe they know something. Thanks in advance. Sefiros2211 (talk) 15:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Sefiros2211 (Sparkbomber (talk) 19:16, October 13, 2012 (UTC)) Sorry for the late reply, but thanks for the welcome. I love WA and WA3's a great game too, I found the wiki by accident though. Still, since I'm replaying WA I do hope to be able to contribute something now and then. It may be just me, but I think Surf and Surf Village actually contains the same thing/location... Blackeyes.takano (talk) 15:30, September 24, 2016 (UTC)